Histoire de se parler
by Selemba
Summary: En réponse aux défi de la communauté une phrase de Livejournal, 50 phrases sur 50 thèmes, centrées sur un couple : Hannah Abbott/Adrian Pucey.


**Résumé :** 50 phrases sur 50 thèmes, centrées sur un couple : Hannah Abbott/Adrian Pucey.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, les thèmes sont pris sur la communauté une_phrase sur Livejournal.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est assez original comme façon de faire mais en fait, j'aime bien écrire une phrase par thème. C'est assez dur à faire en fin de compte, mais j'aime bien !

Une fois encore, ma petite passion du moment pour Hannah s'est fait sentir ! Pourquoi Adrian ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je cherchais quelqu'un d'un peu pas courant, et surtout pas un Poufssoufle. Et puis, pour les besoins de l'histoire, c'est tombé sur lui !

Sinon, toutes les phrases racontent une seule histoire, là leur et sont posté dans l'ordre chronologique.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong>Histoire de se parler<br>**

#37 - Bal :

Officiellement, Hannah était venu au bal avec Ernie et Adrian avec Beth, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent alors que leurs cavaliers respectifs tentaient vainement de suivre le rythme, ils remarquèrent au même moment à quel point ils auraient été beaux ensembles.

#45 - Foule :

Quelles étaient les chances de tomber sur un ancien ennemi pendant un congrès sur l'Histoire Sorcière, se demandait Hannah et plus exactement, quelles étaient celles de lui renverser « accidentellement » un café brûlant dessus ?

#26 - Ami :

Hannah ne savait pas consoler les gens et détestait les Serpentards mais quand Pucey éclata en sanglot parce qu'elle venait de bousiller la chemise que son père récemment décédé lui avait offerte, elle se sentit obligée de le réconforter.

#27 - Halloween :

La fille avec le masque là-bas à l'air canon, déclara Adrian avant de changer d'avis quand Drago lui dit « c'est Abbott » : en fait elle était pas terrible…

#14 - Soirée :

La fin de la guerre ayant déclenché le rapprochement des anciennes maisons, tout le monde se sentaient obligés d'organiser de grandes soirées réunissant tout les « anciens de Poudlard » et, à force de s'y croiser, Hannah et Adrian durent convenir d'une trêve.

#08 - Pétards :

Adrian ne sut jamais si c'était l'éclairage de la pièce ou le pétard qu'il venait de prendre mais tout à coup, les cheveux d'Hannah lui semblèrent plus blonds, ses lèvres plus sensuelles, ses yeux plus profonds.

#17 - Papillote

« Tu sais, ces soi-disant prédictions qu'on trouve sur le papier de leurs papillotes, c'est des conneries, expliqua Hannah, et Adrian se demanda si il devait espérer ou redouter cette « relation amoureuse surprenante » qui venait de lui être annoncée.

#10 - Galette :

Question romantisme, Adrian n'était pas vraiment un expert, mais il se doutait quand même que voir sa conquête vomir juste après leur premier baiser, même à cause de l'alcool, ce n'était franchement pas une bonne nouvelle !

#28 - Tradition :

En bon Poufsouffle et Serpentard, Hannah et Adrian s'étaient détestés dès le début, et rien ne pourrait changer ça, même pas le fait de se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre après la crémaillère des Parkinson-Goldstein !

#44 - Flirt :

« Si jamais tu penses que j'essaye de t'attirer dans mon lit, susurra un Pucey terminé à la vodka, saches que tu te trompes, c'est dans ton intérêt d'enlever tous ces vêtements : tu vas finir par nous faire un coup de chaud !

#43 - Gueule de Bois :

Oh Seigneur Abbott, me dis pas que tu m'as encore violée ? s'exclama Adrian en tentant de couvrir son torse avec un bout de couverture.

#09 - Cadeau :

Hannah et Adrian, après moult débats entrecoupés de moments plus bestiaux, avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur le terme « amis avec cadeaux bonus ».

#25 - Horloge :

C'est dans l'affolement qu'Hannah se réveilla : sa coloc allait bientôt rentré et ce crétin de Pucey était encore là à ronfler dans son lit !

#31 - Cheminée :

Je sais que ça partait d'une bonne attention mon chéri, mais, comme ton salon nous le montre, je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'allumer un feu dans une cheminée décorative.

#02 - Feux d'artifice :

Si il fallait des feux d'artifices pour que ces deux cornichons acceptent de regarder en face la nature de leur sentiment, Daphné était prête à aller en chercher jusqu'en Chine !

#47 - Bouchon :

Quand Hannah se réveilla à Ste Mangouste, elle se souvint vaguement d'Adrian tentant de déboucher une bouteille de champagne millésimé, la dite bouteille dirigée vers son visage.

#46 - Sortie :

Hannah se fit la remarque que son petit ami était l'homme le plus stupide du monde pour probablement la millionième fois quand il voulu fêter sa sortie de l'hôpital en débouchant « une bonne bouteille ».

#30 - Père Fouettard :

Non mais ça va pas espèce de malade ! hurla Adrian en découvrant ce qu'Hannah entendait par « une soirée un peu spéciale »

#07 - Boule :

Pour dire ça concrètement, Adrian avait les boules de voir qu'il ne se lassait pas d'Hannah.

#12 – Noël

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Adrian et Hannah s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour éviter d'avoir à officialiser leur relation mais avec l'approche de Noël, ils n'y couperaient pas, il allait falloir choisir de quel côté ils passeraient les fêtes !

#15 - Famille :

Adrian et Hannah, programmés pour se détester dès la répartition, n'avaient jamais été proches mais ils avaient su apprendre à se connaître cependant, les chances qu'ils réussissent à faire de même avec leurs familles respectives était maigre, constatèrent-ils très rapidement.

#40 - Sac :

En un sens, Hannah se livrait chaque jours un peu plus, se dit-il en la réconfortant alors qu'elle mettait à sac sa réserve de chocolat : sa sœur lui avait demandé si elle était enceinte en la voyant dans sa nouvelle robe.

#41 - Défilé

Si Adrian voulait absolument voir des mannequins pré pubères défiler en petites culottes, Hannah se chargerait de lui faire comprendre que, si il voulait un jour espérer reposer ses mains sur elle, il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait chez lui !

#06 - Masque :

On porte tous des masques, lui avait un jour dit Hannah et devant son petit corps endormi, il se demanda si elle en portait un quand ils étaient ensemble.

#39 - Ho ! Ho ! Ho !

La première fois qu'il lui dit « Je t'aime », Hannah se demanda si le Père Noël n'était pas passé en avance.

#35 - Décoration :

Certain pensait qu'il n'était que le beau joueur de Quiditch qu'elle accrochait à son bras pour attirer l'attention de ses supérieurs, mais Adrian s'en moquait : le soir c'était chez lui qu'elle rentrait.

#20 - Pâques :

Petit, ses parents cachaient des œufs dans son jardin mais Adrian préférait nettement la version d'Hannah : selon ses dires, il y avait 10 petits œufs dessinés sur son corps et les trois derniers étaient particulièrement durs à trouver !

#36 - Surprise :

Il y avait des surprises qu'Hannah adorait, comme un bouquet de fleur ou des menottes mais découvrir en première page de Quidditch magazine son petit ami embraser à pleine bouche cette gourde de Spinet ne faisait décidemment pas partie de ce qu'elle qualifiait de bonne surprise !

#13 - Nouvel An :

En début de soirée, Adrian avait affirmé qu'il allait profiter de sa récente rupture pour embrasser le plus de filles possibles à minuit, mais à l'approche de l'heure fatidique, il se mit à se demander ce qu'il faisait loin d'Hannah.

#11 - Déguisement :

« Quand je te parlais d'essayer de la reconquérir avec des moyens originaux, je pensais à des voyages surprises où à des cadeaux romantiques, certainement pas à prendre l'apparence de son nouveau petit ami ! » beugla Théodore en se demandant quel était le crétin dégénéré qui avait pu donner la recette du polynectar à quelqu'un qui n'était même pas capable de se cuire une soupe.

#16 - Gâteau :

Mais comment as-tu réussi à te faire ça ? s'enquit Hannah en déposant une boite de petits gâteaux sur les draps d'hôpital qui recouvraient le corps étrangement déformé d'Adrian – et tant pis si Terry la laissait tomber parce qu'elle avait rendu visite à son ex, il était franchement trop drôle à voir !

#21 - Costume :

Le jour où Hannah envisagea d'offrir un costume à Adrian « parce qu'il irait tellement bien avec ses yeux », elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'il était temps de revenir.

#49 - Départ :

Il y en eu des disputes entre eux, des fuites en avant, des faux départs mais jamais leur couple ne leur sembla plus solide que dans les réconciliations qui suivirent.

#32 - Gigot :

Quand sa belle-mère lui expliqua pour la vingtième fois de quelle manière faire cuire sa viande – parce que vous savez ma chère, les bonnes cuisinières sont très rares et mon Adrian m'aimera toujours pour ma blanquette de veau - Hannah envisagea sérieusement de se servir du gigot qui décongelait pour la faire taire définitivement.

#04 - Sapin :

Tandis qu'il accrochait une étoile au grand sapin qui ornait leur salon, Adrian se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Hannah avait bien voulu des enfants puis il enfouit la réponse tout au fond de lui.

#33 - Réunion :

Tandis qu'elle se rendait une énième réunion insipide, Hannah se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait écouté sa raison plutôt que son cœur et accepté la place à Singapour puis elle enfouit la réponse tout au fond d'elle.

#22 - Or :

Un jour, on avait demandé à Hannah ce qui était le plus précieux dans sa vie mais elle n'avait pas su répondre ce soir là, quand elle se blottit contre Adrian pour regarder un film d'action, elle sourit.

#42 - Maquillage :

« Je continue à penser que c'est vraiment une idée de jeu très très très mauvaise », supputa Adrian en contemplant son visage de drag queen dans le miroir de poche de sa compagne.

#03 - Cotillons

Et vive les mariées ! cria Hannah en lançant des confettis en l'air tout en espérant que jamais Adrian n'ai l'idée saugrenue de vouloir la demander en mariage !

#34 - Indigestion :

Parfois, Adrian ne supportait plus leur couple qui n'allait nulle part, il se mettait à rêver à une relation saine mais il n'avait de cesse de replonger : Hannah était son opium.

#01 - Calendrier :

Adrian pouvait citer dans l'ordre - chronologique ou alphabétique, selon votre préférence – les dates de recrutement de tous les joueurs de l'équipe des Crécerelles de Kenmare, alors pourquoi était-il incapable de se rappeler la date de leur premier baiser, se demanda le jeune homme en tentant d'arrêter le saignement de sa narine droite.

#19 - Bûche :

Hannah s'appliquait à ne pas se tromper dans la recette de la bûche de Noël : « 100g de sucre, 5 œufs, 100g de farine » mais les mains baladeuses de son amoureux à qui le chocolat fondu inspirait d'autres jeux ne l'aidaient pas vraiment !

#05 – Œufs :

« Tu veux faire de moi une poule pondeuse, que je reste à la maison cuisiner pour une marmaille affamé, c'est ça que tu veux ? » hurla Hannah en lui jetant au visage pour la quatrième fois ses désirs de paternités.

#18 - Lapin :

Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce dont tu as envie, mais je voulais une sorte de compromis… expliqua Hannah en lui tendant la cage.

#48 - Vacances :

« Je te préviens amour, si je dois assister encore une fois au spectacle de ta mère en bikini, je me sers de son triple menton pour l'étouffer ! »

#38 - Dessert :

« Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous resteriez ensemble aussi longtemps, je veux dire, tous les deux vivants ! » déclara Daphné en apportant le dessert.

#24 - Champagne :

« Je lève mon verre à mon compagnon Adrian, sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu terminer cette recherche, déclara Hannah, forte de son statut d'héroïne de la soirée : à nous mon amour ! »

#23 - Etoile :

La nuit Hannah se sert fort contre lui et souhaite que les étoiles ne s'éteignent jamais.

#29 - Bougie :

Pour fêter leurs quatre années ensemble, Adrian avait acheté son gâteau préféré et y avait mis 4 bougies elle souffla la dernière juste avant qu'elle ne finisse de se consumer.

#50 - Valises :

Sans un regard vers ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, Hannah prit sa petite valise et quitta le vieil appartement de Whitechapel avant qu'Adrian ne rentre du travail : droit vers l'inconnu.


End file.
